This invention relates to track lighting systems, and more particularly to a pivot mechanism.
Track lighting systems allow installation of light fixtures using a single set of track conductors. Track lighting systems can provide light over a wide area and can be used to accentuate specific objects within a room. Thus, track lighting systems are widely used both in private residences as well as in publicly accessible buildings, such as commercial establishments and museums.
Track lighting systems come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. More commonly, the track frame is configured as an elongated rectangle or strip. Track lighting systems typically include spot light fixtures that are inserted along the narrow, electrified track frame. One side of the track frame mounts to a ceiling or wall and the side opposite the mounting surface usually has an opening along the length of the track frame for inserting light fixtures. The component of the light fixture that inserts into the track usually provides both an electrical connection with the track conductors and a mechanical connection to secure the fixture.
In one general aspect, a pivot mechanism for a light fixture includes a first pivot arm, a second pivot arm, a bushing, and a threaded screw. The first pivot arm includes a first end, a second end, and an orifice extending from the first end to the second end. The second pivot arm includes a shaped orifice extending from an opening to a threaded screw hole. The bushing includes a head, a shaft with a shaped end, and a channel extending through the bushing. The bushing is configured to be inserted through the first end of the orifice in the first pivot arm and extend into the shaped orifice in the second pivot arm, such that the shaped end mates with the shaped orifice. The threaded screw is configured to be inserted through the channel in the bushing and threaded into the screw hole in the second pivot arm.
In other implementations, the pivot mechanism may include one or more of the following features. For example, the head of the bushing may have a beveled opening and a head of the screw may be beveled such that the beveled head of the screw rotatably mates with the beveled opening on the first pivot arm. A compression washer may be positioned between the head of the bushing and the first pivot arm.
The second end of the first pivot arm may include a lip and the second pivot arm may include a rim such that the lip on the first pivot arm mates with the rim on the second pivot arm. A washer may be positioned between the lip on the first pivot arm and the rim on the second pivot arm.
The threaded screw hole in the second pivot arm may pass between an open end and a closed end with the screw sized to be fully inserted into the threaded screw hole. The compression washer may exert a force against the first pivot arm and the second pivot arm such that the screw is compressed within the head of the bushing.
The second end of the first pivot arm may include a rotation groove having an extension end and a flexion end around a portion of the second end. The second pivot arm may include a rotation stop inserted in the rotation groove in the first pivot arm. The rotational range of motion of the first pivot arm relative to the second pivot arm may be limited by the travel of the rotation stop between the extension end and the flexion end of the rotation groove. The first pivot arm may include a lamp housing and the second pivot arm may include a mounting interface for mounting to a track lighting network.
In another general aspect, a pivot mechanism for a light fixture includes a first pivot arm, a second pivot arm, a threaded screw, and a compression washer. The first pivot arm includes a first plate and a cylindrical first hinge. The first plate includes a first curved edge. The cylindrical first hinge includes a first ridge, a first end, a second end, and a channel extending through the first end to the second end. The second pivot arm includes a second plate and a cylindrical second hinge. The second plate includes a second curved edge. The cylindrical second hinge includes a second ridge and a circular recess with a threaded screw hole. The threaded screw is inserted into the first end of the channel in the first hinge and threaded into the screw hole in the circular recess in the second hinge to rotatably attach the first hinge to the second hinge. The compression washer is positioned between the first hinge and the second hinge. In this configuration, the first pivot arm rotates relative to the second pivot arm in a first direction until the first curved edge of the first plate abuts the second ridge on the second hinge and, in a second direction, until the first ridge on the first hinge abuts the second curved edge on the second plate.
In another general aspect, a method of forming the pivot mechanism described above includes placing the second end of the first pivot arm against the opening in the second pivot arm, inserting the bushing through the first end of the orifice in the first pivot arm and into the shaped orifice in the second pivot arm such that the shaped end mates with the shaped orifice, inserting the threaded screw through the channel in the bushing, and threading the screw into the threaded screw hole in the second pivot arm.
The track light system includes relatively few parts and is designed for easy and rapid assembly. The track lighting system provides a lower profile with aesthetically pleasing fixtures and components. Another version of the track light system provides a larger, more rigid track frame in applications where additional mechanical strength is necessary, such as, for example, suspended applications.
The track connector includes contact blocks that integrate the track frames by making both electrical and mechanical connections with the track conductors. The connections between the various components are securely fastened by compressive as well as penetrating forces. Thus, once the track light system is installed, the electrical connections and mechanical integrity are extremely reliable and require little or no maintenance. The track connectors also have a variety of shapes for flexibility in shape and construction of the track system on various surfaces.
The light fixture interface provides a low profile, quick connect/disconnect device for attaching the track light fixture to the track frame. Once installed, the interface provides a secure mechanical connection and a reliable electrical connection. The interface allows a track light fixture to be removed or adjusted without fear of contact with the electrical conductors.
The track lighting system is designed to accommodate an array of different light fixtures that can produce a variety of lighting effects. For example, the wedge base track fixture and the rotation lock housing fixture have compact designs and a minimal number of parts, and are suitable for under-cabinet and task lighting applications. The rotation-lock housing fixture has the added benefit of a pivot mechanism that permits rotation of the light source for illumination of a specific area.
The light fixtures are designed for use with high intensity lamps. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Many of the light fixtures are suitable for use as accent and spotlights as they can be adjusted or aimed by using a pivot mechanism and other aiming features. The pivot mechanism has components that are fastened together in a manner that prevents use and wear from causing the components to separate or become loose. The pivot mechanism also is durable, has aesthetic symmetry as a component of the light fixture, and is designed with a minimal number of parts.
The light fixture with integral constant tension and rotation stop is light-weight, easy to manufacture, has a minimal number of parts, and resists wear. The wear-resistant feature provides constant tension between the aiming arm and the lamp retaining ring to prevent looseness or laxity between these components. Thus, the lamp retaining ring is rotatable to a fixed position and will maintain that fixed position even after extended use.
The track light system is designed to accept high wattage loads at 24 volts so that the track network can be very long with a greater number of light fixtures and lamp holders. Installed costs are lower in comparison to either 120-volt track systems with low-voltage lamp holders or to dedicated 12-volt track systems. The effects of voltage drops caused by line losses are reduced in 24-volt systems. Lamp and fixture current also are lower when operated at 24 volts, resulting in more reliable electrical connections. Lamp lumen output and color consistency also are more uniform. Although discussed with reference to low voltage applications, the concepts described herein for track light systems can be applied to other operating voltages as well, such as, for example, 124 volts or higher.
The track lamp fixtures and holders are miniaturized to perform their lighting tasks with a low profile system. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Lamp holders also are designed with a reduced number of parts to reduce manufacturing costs.